


蒸馏

by Bingshi250



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingshi250/pseuds/Bingshi250





	蒸馏

（这是科切拉后的第二天，天刚刚亮，云层很厚，灰蒙蒙的。）

现在几点了？  
金智秀艰难地从被窝里探出身子来，脚趾蜷缩着踩在毛绒绒的地毯上，走到落地窗前拉开深色的窗帘。  
好像是五点半。她这么想。

（这时候，因为天光的进入，原本漆黑一片的房间内亮起来了一点。现在这里呈现出昏暗与静谧，令人凝噎的氛围。）  
她刚刚从一场欲望的眠梦里醒来，现在觉得喉咙嘶哑，口干舌燥。于是她回过头，发现桌子上的热水壶没有插入电源，本应用来显示保温状态的绿灯此刻一片沉寂。于是，她赤着脚走上前去，把插头插进插座。  
“咔。”

Lisa就是在这时候醒来的。她似乎刚刚做了一场噩梦，半睁着眼睛的时候困倦又脆弱。好像她身下一片褶皱的床单是海洋的一角，而她是一只纸片折成的、连风帆都没有的船。  
她还出了很多汗，黑发是湿的，黏在额角、耳畔、下巴。

“把你吵醒了吗？”金智秀问。  
（噢，声音很轻，轻如叹息。）  
（智秀总是这样。）

Lisa摇摇头说：没有。  
话音已落，但她仍张着嘴，还想再说些什么的样子。（或许是想讲述那个噩梦吧。Lisa有时也会这样，柔软，害羞，想要撒娇。）

她没有，愣愣地睁着眼睛，看着金智秀。  
（她想问什么？）

（房间里此刻呈现出了前所未有的宁静。这是一种在视觉、听觉，乃至嗅觉上都能呈现出来的宁静。很难相信这里昨晚曾经有一场以标记为结果的交合。）

她最终什么都没有说，颓然地低下头，静默地让眼睛下着雨。  
像是十七岁那样。  
“他们说这是为了安全，为了职责，说这个叫蒸馏。”  
十七岁的Lisa背靠着隔音板，把头埋在膝盖上，哽咽着说——  
“我只觉得这像阉割。”

翻来覆去都是那个理由，说是二代的xx前辈，在各个版本里既是Alpha也当过Omega，签售会还是演唱会也无人知晓。据说——这位前辈在活动场合毫无征兆地发情，导致现场成了滥交大会。  
“总是说…为了安全什么的，可是时至今日究竟是谁也没有答案。这样不成文的规定…”

（她说时，脖子上还缠着一层厚厚的纱布。意义明显而直白，十七岁的Lisa，刚刚做完了后颈腺体切除手术。）

“说是为了避免不必要的麻烦，强制让我们变成Beta…可是那不是二代前辈的疏忽吗？为什么、为什么要让我们四代……”  
她还那么小，成为Alpha的时间不足三个月。近乎宣泄的抽泣，断断续续地这么说着，哽咽着，仿佛下一秒就会嚎啕大哭。

（她在伤心呢。）  
哦，金智秀想起来了，她上一次看到这样的Lalisa，是在Lisa十七岁、刚刚做完手术，极度脆弱敏感的时候。

后颈腺体切除。  
是偶像内部不成文的、隐秘的规定。为了明面解释上的安全，也可能是为了避免各个团体内部的交配。  
什么时候开始的呢？金智秀进入YG的第一天起，就知道了这个规定。工作人员给她做了体检，慢慢地说：“还没有分化，哪天分化成Alpha或者Omega的时候，记得跟公司汇报。”  
“Beta呢？”  
“Beta的话就不用了，这个性别最好不过了不是么，”这么解释着，“练习生里有几个刚刚手术完的Alpha，啊，相当暴躁易怒啊，总之相当麻烦。”  
“智秀记得离他们远点。”  
她记下了，当时金智秀好小好小，才十五呢，前辈的告诫都一一谨记。她看过刚刚手术完的Alpha，狂躁得像野兽，倒不如说是最后的回光返照吧，站在练习室碎裂的镜子前，她看着满地的玻璃碎片和绵延了很长的血迹，第一次知道了这个手术的可怕。  
“分化成Beta就好了，”金智秀躺在Lisa的怀里，用自己的手掌包裹着Lisa收紧成拳的手，静默而认真地想，“我和Lisa都是。”  
（这天的夜色多么美丽啊，时至今日她都记得。）

像是要下雨了一样，铅灰色的云层堆叠在一起，在浅灰蓝的天空上切割出深色的一片灰。  
这是梦境里的场景。  
金智秀在这场宁静里回忆起了梦境里的琐碎细节，然后她明白了，她梦到了Lisa刚刚结束手术的那段敏感期。  
生理器官被摘除，可是属于Alpha的敏锐还未消失。Lisa可以清晰地感受到体力的流失，控制欲的退却以及信息素的淡化。  
从前她的世界里有很多味道，下雨时泥土的气味，堆积着许多废弃汽车的机修厂的气息，午后阳光蒸热的桑树叶的味道，空气中的，烟雾消散后的味道，这些，全部都，一一地……像是一个音乐家在某个充满消毒水气味的梦境中醒来后，世界突然无声。  
她觉得很恐慌，很愤怒，所以会不解，会悲伤，蜷缩在角落里，低声地哭泣。缩在金智秀的怀里的时候，她的神色看上去多么惹人哀怜。  
（实际上，她在害怕呢。金智秀那时候就知道了。）  
梦境里她多么像一只孤独的野犬，（实际情况也确实如此）。工作人员说“智秀不要去靠近他们”，可是她没办法，情难自禁地，她和失落的Alpha拥抱。是出于什么心理，理解，谅解吗？还是爱呢？  
“姐姐，”  
那只渐渐散去巧克力牛奶气味的幼犬喘着气，眼睛湿漉漉的，像是溺水者一样呜咽着握住浮木，这么请求道：  
“请，抱我。”

她凑上来了，又亲又舔，像粘人的小狗狗一样。（啊，月熊就很少这样过。金智秀突然这么想。）梦境里她纵容了Lisa的一切举止，她在演唱会上，在镜头前回避过的亲吻，被Lisa认认真真地要回来。眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇、下巴。亲得又湿又黏。  
（不对。金智秀想，时间不对。十七岁的Lisa还没出道。原来她很早很早以前就这么渴求亲吻。金智秀想起来。）  
她继续向下，到胸前，到腰胯，到大腿根。金智秀本想阻止她，心想她才十七呀。现实里的Lisa就算撒娇也仅仅只是亲吻。可是这不是在梦境里吗？于是，她反倒是以沉默允许了。她察觉到自己的身体是温热的，摸起来会很舒服吗？

醒来的前一刻，她瞥到藏在金发里，透过间隙能窥探到的，后颈的伤疤。这一眼使人心悸，一种难以言喻的熟悉感直涌而上。在睁开眼睛的一瞬间，金智秀就明白。

她们真的做了。

现在是2019年4月21日，科切拉刚刚结束，她还染着kill this love回归时期的红发，Lisa已经二十二岁了，早就过了敏感期。  
蒸馏过的“Alpha”，为什么…此刻她的思绪混乱如leo玩过的毛线球。  
（是leo吗？Lisa是给luca还是leo买的毛线球来着？）  
让她庆幸的是Lisa主动打破了这房间里的宁静。尽管情况并不体面，黑发湿哒哒地黏在脸上的人咬着下唇，抽抽搭搭地、声音有些嘶哑地说：  
“姐姐骗我…”  
“骗我说…早就分化了…”  
噢。  
金智秀想起来了。  
她昨天晚上分化了。

生理分化像是遗忘了她，让她的身体几十年来停滞不前，毫无变化，公司默认她早已分化成了Beta，甚至连她自己都怀疑自己已经是Beta，有时候才会恍恍惚惚地想起“啊，我还没分化来着”。  
她猜是受美利坚自由的空气的影响吧，连金智秀自己都没想过有朝一日她也会陷入欲望的沼泽，手指抓着床单面色潮红地低声哭泣。Omega，这太荒唐了，她都二十四了，分化居然在这样的年龄姗姗来迟，还挑选了一个最滑稽的性别。  
金智秀摸了摸自己乱糟糟的红发，突然想到，那信息素呢。一点味道也没有，这屋子里在嗅觉上给人以绝对的宁静。  
无色无味，蒸馏水一样的信息素？  
真是荒唐过头了。

（可你为什么哭呢？）

金智秀想问。她没有，叹息了一声，缓缓走近Lisa，抱住了她的身体。好柔软，可能是因为做了噩梦，出了不少汗，温热的，奇妙的温度，让她忍不住从腰摸到蝴蝶骨。  
她去看Lisa的眼睛，湿漉漉的，睫毛很长，衬得Lisa的目光看起来温顺又无辜。她喜欢。她想起十七岁的Lisa也有这样的眼神。欺骗有罪，没有先道歉，金智秀先问：“做了什么噩梦？”  
（她以前也做过噩梦，在未出道前，梦到一片茫茫的汪洋，她赤着脚，水漫到她细白的脚踝，水中有她和天空的倒影，前方是雾，她一直走，一直走，突然就跌落进了漩涡。）  
Lisa没有说，头靠在金智秀的肩膀上哭泣。  
（从她的视角可以看到金智秀后颈上的临时标记，一个奇怪的图案，黑色的月亮，周遭有几道太阳边缘的曲线一样的符号。）  
噢，临时标记。  
金智秀仔细地品读着这四个字，突然明白了什么。  
天生地，强大的共情努力。她想象本有永久标记能力的Alpha此刻该有多么伤心。Lisa变成Beta太久了，久到她快要忘记了自己还有标记的能力。昨晚，月亮藏进云层里的时候，Lisa用牙齿咬住金智秀的腺体时，年上就发现了年下在哭。  
但她没有力气去宽慰。  
她想说不要哭——不要哭——可是觉得这样的劝慰好像没有意义。她的小狗在担心什么呢？在懊恼什么呢？她想真的没有必要，这么多年过去了，Lisa仍然在这种事情上瞻前顾后、胆怯懦弱。

“不要哭，”金智秀说，“如果临时标记不能让你安心的话…”

“……”

（水开始温起来了，渐渐沸腾的开水壶里传来咕噜咕噜的声音，还飘出了丝丝缕缕的雾，像是慢慢降落的天光。）

金智秀活了二十四年，从来没有思考过，没有翻阅过Beta的生存法则，从来不知道Beta之间如何维系关系。她知道有些人总是这样，足够融化鄂霍茨克海冰冻期的亲吻不够，透出薄薄肋骨的心房跳动声不足以，柔软如羔羊的抚摸也不行。需要的是标记，永久的标记，永远的归属权，执拗到令人作呕，或者以Beta的方式——  
“我们去领结婚证。”

但是，她并不讨厌。


End file.
